


十年饮冰17  堕 落 ！

by 520tianfei1314



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 乔鲁诺x迪亚波罗 - Freeform, 茸老板 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/520tianfei1314/pseuds/520tianfei1314
Summary: 茸老板，耽美blh，R23，调教凌辱，SM！折磨捆绑，纯洁的娃慎入。





	十年饮冰17  堕 落 ！

【SM调教慎入！】  
【十年饮冰第17章】

米斯达放下了手机。  
  
医生说，就算是有合适的器官也来不及了。  
  
一夜。  
  
米斯达等了乔鲁诺一夜。  
  
特里休也等了他一夜。  
  
夜尽天明。  
  
特里休的生命缓缓流逝，米斯达心中的热血也渐渐地变成了寒冰。  
  
乔鲁诺和迪亚波罗疯狂了大半夜，现在还在昏睡。  
  
房间里面都是他们的味道，地上很乱，床上的两个人拥抱在一起。  
  
粉色的长发乱糟糟的，很多都在乔鲁诺的身下，迪亚波罗睡的死沉，就和小猫一样，乖乖的缩在乔鲁诺的怀里面。  
  
大概是十点半的时候，才有胆子大的干部来敲门。  
  
十一点，乔鲁诺清醒过来，开始洗漱更衣，同时看见了一百三十七个未接电话。  
  
他心里面嘎登了一下，涌起了一股不妙的预感。  
  
果然，邮箱爆炸，特里休的死亡在凌晨三点半，按时差来计算的话，就是意大利的早上九点半。  
  
——他正在和迪亚波罗做美梦的时候。  
  
来不及回味昨夜的颠鸾倒凤，就要被迫面对故友死亡的残酷事实。  
  
一件又一件的紧急事件，接踵而来。  
  
乔鲁诺不得不强迫自己清醒过来，洗了一个冷水澡，换上了纯黑色的衣服，出门前吩咐人照顾好迪亚波罗，顺便把私人医生叫过来瞧瞧。  
  
然后，就是忙碌的处理事务，另外调查特里休的事件，还要主动给米斯达打电话，试图安慰他。  
  
其实，又能安慰什么呢？  
  
电话接通的一瞬间，乔鲁诺突然有了微妙的心虚。  
  
米斯达的声音很冷，他咬牙切齿说：“不会错的，是绯红之王！我要亲手杀了他。”  
  
“怎么可能，他昨天一直都和我在一起。”  
  
“是吗？你要维护这个罪人吗？”  
  
“我只是就事论事，米斯达，我知道你很难受，但是……”  
  
“够了！”  
  
两个人的交涉并不愉快。  
  
多比欧很快被怀疑了——因为迪亚波罗真真正正的就和乔鲁诺在一起，所以，如果真的是红王的话，只能是多比欧。  
  
昨天正好失踪了多比欧。  
  
对此，米斯达只有一句话说给乔鲁诺。  
  
“你明明就知道后果，却任其发生，热情的boss——色令智昏，你已经变了，你不再是那个我认识的乔鲁诺·乔巴纳了！”  
  
米斯达没有听解释，决定自己行动，杀死多比欧和迪亚波罗，为爱人报仇雪恨，为未出世的孩子讨回公道。  
  
乔鲁诺说来说去都在维护那个人，那种态度，叫他心寒了。  
  
如果是兄弟，就应该让他血债血偿，而不是和警察一样，推脱解释，讲什么证据。  
  
明明，他已经肯定了。  
  
特里休在最后一刻，也说了是红王。  
  
而多比欧和迪亚波罗，就是原罪，是该死的犯人！  
  
乔鲁诺？  
  
一个包庇仇人数十年的家伙，早就不该指望他了。  
  
意大利。  
  
乔鲁诺痛苦闭上了眼睛，靠在皮椅上揉着自己的眉心。  
  
他很头疼，也非常的痛苦。  
  
明明自己是那么的喜欢迪亚波罗，为何——现实却是这么的残忍。  
  
医生过来的时候，带着叫人放松的药品。  
  
乔鲁诺服用了双倍，冷静之后，开始询问迪亚波罗的情况。  
  
医生道：“他没什么大碍，只要好好的休息调养，一个月就能恢复了。”  
  
“你之前说的那个计划——”  
  
医生一愣道：“您不是很爱他吗？”  
  
乔鲁诺沉默了。  
  
医生又道：“那个计划会为您培养出一位完美的情人，也可以说是床上的尤物来，但绝不是正常的爱人……思想钢印会让他的思维模式发生改变，而习得性无助会让他真心实意的臣服您，依赖您，当他绝望的时候，他才会真正的认命，依附在您的身边。”  
  
乔鲁诺点了点头。  
  
“boss，这是具体的计划书，真的要实行吗？需要鬼八的配合。”  
  
“请您放心，这个过程绝对是安全的，不会对身体造成伤害，不过我们建议洗掉他的纹身，修补他身上的伤痕，在做永久性脱毛手术的时候，顺便美化他的身体，对受损的发质，暗疤等地方进行维护，毕竟，那都是他曾经辉煌过的证明，如果变得崭新完美，也会在一定程度上印象他的心态，另外也会看起来更加的漂亮，就和艺术品一样……”  
  
医生滔滔不绝，说了许多的建议，以及细节。  
  
乔鲁诺看着鬼八的资料，同意了这个计划。  
  
在五年前，他就废弃了的调教计划。  
  
因为他觉得那样改变的迪亚波罗就不再是迪亚波罗了。  
  
然而，在这一刻。  
  
乔鲁诺清楚的明白，他再也无法承受他的下一次背叛/反抗了，如果迪亚波罗再逃跑，再谋算什么，再利用多比欧杀死他的朋友，或者是做出其他出格的事情来。  
  
——乔鲁诺知道，那时候自己一定会忍不住，亲手杀了他。  
  
明明，昨天晚上爱意爆棚，此刻却觉得，爱恨交加，恨不得能亲手了结一切。  
  
特里休，那么好的女孩就这样消逝了。  
  
十年过去了，他都没有放弃那份憎恨……这种记仇叫人心惊胆战，更叫人没有安全感。  
  
或许，把迪亚波罗变成自己的禁脔，才是最好的选择。  
  
他会很乖，很美丽，很淫荡，很可爱的迎合自己，陪伴自己。  
  
不会再反抗，再搞事情，再害人。  
  
自己也就不会面临如此两难的选择，产生杀死他的冲动。  
  
迪亚波罗醒来的时候，在一个空旷，没有窗户，灰色的房间。  
  
这个房间很大很大，也非常的干净，没有家具，角落有淋浴间和梳洗的地方，房间中央是一张很大很简约的床。  
  
正对床铺，是巨大显示屏。  
  
电视机吗？  
  
为什么没有其他的摆设。  
  
此刻，他正坐在床上，口渴的要命。  
  
寻找水的时候，他发现自己脚上的脚镣，上面有乔鲁诺的标志纹章。  
  
——乔鲁诺，他想干什么？  
  
迪亚波罗趴在水龙头边，喝了几口冷水，才觉得嗓子好了很多。  
  
房间的门也是灰色的，没有钟表，没有时间。  
  
这叫迪亚波罗想起了上一次的幽闭，他不安的靠在了墙边，期待着乔鲁诺的出现。  
  
出现的人不是乔鲁诺，而是医生和一个强壮的日本人，医生说的话很专业，他有些听不懂，那个日本人是鬼八，一个很可怕的杀人犯，也是调教师，天生的虐待狂。  
  
当初招揽他的人，正是迪亚波罗——他当然没有露面，而是通过了其他的手段，把这个人安排在了自己的风月场所。  
  
鬼八真的很好用，也听话，而且对于金钱和毒品都无感，他只喜欢捆绑别人，让别人哭着求他而已。  
  
吃什么，穿什么，住什么，鬼八都不在乎，他的替身也很平淡——没有特殊的能力，只有灵巧的双手和快速的动作，可以一瞬间绑好绳子，把人给吊起来。  
  
用他来做调教师，真的是物美价廉。  
  
然而，迪亚波罗没想到会在这儿看见他。  
  
鬼八已经不再年轻了，看起来有些沧桑木讷，还有胡茬，眼睛就和一潭死水一样。  
  
“你们想干什么！”  
  
“是boss吩咐的，以后由鬼八先生来调教您——这是boss的文件。”  
  
迪亚波罗打开了文件，杀气爆棚道：“小子，别找死！你们都滚出去，让乔鲁诺那个混蛋过来！”  
  
医生鞠躬行礼道：“非常抱歉，我无法答应您的要求。”  
  
迪亚波罗自然不会配合，从身到心，他都瞧不上这些普通人，只有击败他的乔鲁诺——才能入他的眼。  
  
这是一种微妙的慕强心理。  
  
然而，在没有食物的情况下，他很快就累了。  
  
坐在墙边，咒骂着乔鲁诺和这些叛徒。  
  
在乔鲁诺出现的时候，却又忍不住期待了起来。  
  
——他是喜欢我的。  
  
“这是惩罚，迪亚波罗，配合他们，乖一些。”乔鲁诺站在门口，逆光看着角落里的他，说出来的话冷漠无情。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为特里休死了，是多比欧干的，他已经逃了，福葛正在回来的路上，你觉得，我该怎么办比较好呢？”  
  
“你觉得，他是因为我才会去害你的朋友？”  
  
“他就是你，不对吗？”  
  
“我……”  
  
我明明就没有那种打算，也没有和多比欧联系啊，不过，想要杀死特里休的心是真的，日日夜夜都没有停歇过。  
  
迪亚波罗咬了咬自己的唇，苦涩道：“你要把我交给别人，让别人来羞辱我。”  
  
在他失去了全部之后，没有替身，没有力量的情况下，口口声声说爱着他的人，要把他交给鬼八教育。  
  
这是何等的绝望残酷。  
  
“是。”  
  
“这是惩罚。”  
  
“迪亚波罗，认清楚你的位置，别再想一些乱七八糟的事情。”  
  
第一次被鬼八绑起来的时候，迪亚波罗的身上还有衣服。  
  
他打心底里，瞧不上这些个烂人。  
  
却又不得不喘息了起来，那是医生给的一点点药，剂量很小，让他勃起，发情的内服药。  
  
搭配涂抹在后穴和阴茎上的外用药液，可以在安全的情况下，最大程度的催发一个人的情欲。  
  
不管你心里面是多么的不屑，多么的瞧不上，多么的鄙夷，你的身体都会兴奋起来，浑身发热，瘙痒难受，欲火焚身，情难自禁。  
  
迪亚波罗不是一般人，他不想失态，经历了无数次死亡，也不害怕这些小手段。  
  
一开始是忍住了。  
  
可是，这毕竟和死亡不一样，死亡的过程不会漫长到几个小时，几天。  
  
但是情欲会，那种想要做爱的感觉一直在，性器勃起着，被跳蛋挑逗着想要射精，却又根本没有达到那种高潮，只是隐隐约约的渴望着。  
  
很饥饿，也很干渴。  
  
但是迪亚波罗觉得鬼八和医生就是垃圾堆的有害垃圾，根本不想对他们求饶。  
  
他的自尊心很强。  
  
医生分析过这个，所以准备了很多应对方式，鬼八也有丰富的经验。  
  
那巨大的电视剧，在不间断的播放着色情sm调教的影片，还有GV插入的特写镜头，各种各样的男人被操干的样子，迪亚波罗清醒的时候，影片是有声音的，等他睡觉的时候，影片就是无声播放。  
  
——他想给我洗脑。  
  
没用的，只是一些色情影片而已。  
  
算不得什么。  
  
第一天，煎熬。  
  
第二天，很饿。  
  
双手被紧紧的绑在了身后，大腿和小腿固定在一起，根本没办法好好的吃饭。  
  
那些渣滓，给他准备了地上的盘子，里面有牛奶，另外一个盘子里是软软热热的炒饭，里面还有玉米粒和腊肉。  
  
迪亚波罗感觉自己快要死了，他不怕死，但是饥饿和食欲，真的很厉害，比性欲还可怕。  
  
看着美味的食物，在其他人离开房间以后，他还是俯下身去，用唇舌去舔舐里面的牛奶，和猫狗一样，吃盘子里的炒饭。  
  
第三天，捆绑他的时候，鬼八撕碎了他身上的全部衣服。  
  
还在灌肠之前故意离开。  
  
让迪亚波罗试图逃跑，在他快要成功的时候，再把他给抓回来，让他明白，逃跑也只是作死罢了。  
  
继而是对逃跑行为的惩罚，把甘油灌入他的屁股，绑着他的手，让他痛苦，让他为难。  
  
嘴里面晒着口枷，就连咒骂和求饶都做不到，只能发出沉闷痛苦的哼声。  
  
碍于身份，鬼八最终松开了迪亚波罗，让他自己排出那些东西来，再为他进行第二次清洗。  
  
灌肠是一种很侮辱的人的方式，一开始多少还会顾忌，保留一点余地，后来就是过分的吊缚，用肛塞堵着里面的液体，再拍打他的肚子。  
  
再怎么样坚强的人，此刻也忍不住了。  
  
迪亚波罗的下唇被自己咬的血迹斑斑，无数次尝试脱离这种痛苦，甚至是冲动自杀过，然而黄镇的力量在，他求死不得，只有苦海无边。  
  
被自己最看不起的渣滓抠挖着细嫩的屁眼，在卫生间喷出灌肠液来——里面早就干净无比了，一次又一次的重复，只是为了让他屈辱，让他痛苦，让他适应这种卑微的心态，明白自己的无助罢了。  
  
一周后，是几次简单的手术。  
  
迪亚波罗得以稍稍喘息，却也无法逃避夜晚的捆绑。  
  
睡觉前，他会被绑在床上，涂抹着润滑剂的按摩棒插入后穴，顶着前列腺开启低频震动，而前面的阴茎却是被堵住了，连放尿都不得自由。  
  
手术完全结束后，迪亚波罗看见了镜子里面的自己。  
  
纹身汗毛什么的，全部消失了，下体的绒毛也不见了，半勃起的阴茎光秃秃的垂着，后面的屁股带着鞭打后的红痕。  
  
明明没有人触碰，乳尖却的充血挺立的，就连内心，也变得奇怪起来——想要真真正正的做爱，而不是天天被调教，被捆绑，被吊起来抽打。  
  
迪亚波罗在浴室蹲下。  
  
鬼八等不及，打开门，揪着他的长发把他拖出来。  
  
这次没有用绳子绑他，鬼八用一种很细的鞭子抽打他的敏感点。  
  
迪亚波罗疼的狠了，反抗挣扎着——每天只吃一顿饭，多为流食的他，根本就没有力气反抗替身使者，只能扭动躲闪逃避着。  
  
然而那鞭子就很蛇一样，总是能找到他的脆弱处。  
  
他捂住乳头的时候，屁股就被抽到了，他侧身躲闪，阴茎就被抽到了，疼的一个激灵，双手摸下去挡住下身，细嫩的双乳就会被鞭子狠狠地疼爱。  
  
红肿，血痕，伤口爆发。  
  
痛不欲生。  
  
直到鬼八被医生拦住。  
  
这一次是有意打破皮的，不过后来的鬼八，的确是有点失控了，看着迪亚波罗挣扎哭喊，他就忍不住下重手，狠狠地苛责他，想要看他哭出来。  
  
受伤就要上药。  
  
药是特殊配置的，高价，特效药，加入了叫人敏感的东西。  
  
涂抹在迪亚波罗的敏感点上，随着伤口渗入，永久的留下那种感觉。  
  
多少天没看见乔鲁诺了？  
  
也完全没有他的消息。  
  
偶尔听医生和鬼八说话，才知道乔鲁诺去了美国。  
  
去参加特里休的葬礼吗？  
  
迪亚波罗浑浑噩噩的想着，鬼八走了过来，脚步声叫他微微一颤。  
  
“过来。”  
  
迪亚波罗听到命令，倔强的扭开了头。  
  
就算是伤痕累累，他的骄傲也仍在。  
  
鬼八走过去，提起了迪亚波罗。  
  
短短半个月，他瘦了太多，也变得性感了许多。  
  
麻绳在身体上缠绕，最终变成了龟甲缚。  
  
后穴被塞入了无线跳蛋，一颗又一颗紧挨着挤入。  
  
迪亚波罗闭上眼，痛苦的忍耐着，感觉肠壁很痒，很撑，说不出来的难受，他微微沉腰，抬起了臀部。  
  
鬼八拍了拍他的屁股，把最后的贞操裤给他穿上，用那粗短的阳具塞入他颤抖收缩的后穴，然后在腰上扣紧，继续捆绑。  
  
双手在身后交叠，被紧紧地捆绑，下身也勒了绳子，让那些东西深深的进入他的身体——甚至是有些疼痛。  
  
啊——  
  
迪亚波罗低沉的叫了出来，只是被拉扯绳子，性感带就有酥麻的快感。  
  
双腿没有被紧紧地绑住，鬼八还给他穿了宽松的运动裤，只不过是开档的，极其色情屈辱，让用深色的大衣裹住了他，加上了黑色的围巾。  
  
“今天，我们出去。”  
  
这是个可怕的通知。  
  
迪亚波罗挣扎抗争了起来，却被人强行拖了出去，长发散乱，脸颊赤红，他看着电梯楼层数闪烁，突然就畏惧了起来。  
  
就这样站在人群之中，随时都会被扒下衣服来看光——还不如去死。  
  
医生就在大门口等着他们。  
  
黑色的小车。  
  
安全的护卫队。  
  
就这样被扯下了大衣，狼狈的躲入了商场的厕所里。  
  
鬼八走了。  
  
迪亚波罗想逃离，却又不敢动弹。  
  
他又饿又恐惧，坐在马桶上想着破解的办法。  
  
就在这时候熄灯了。  
  
有男人走了过来，并且拉门。  
  
迪亚波罗的双手在后面绑着，根本没办法阻止，也看不清是谁进来了。  
  
强大的恐惧感笼罩了他，不知名的男人摸住了他的身体，沙哑的声音带着疑惑。  
  
“婊子，多少钱一次？”  
  
男人的手摸着他身上的绳子拉扯，然后往下，想操他的屁股，却被贞操带挡住了。  
  
男人不满，只能按这他的脑袋，用鸡巴去寻他的口舌，揪着他的乳头拉扯。  
  
这是一段，黑暗，痛苦，每分每秒都是煎熬的过程，简直是痛不欲生不堪回首死去活来恶心欲呕春夏冬雪无尽黑暗。  
  
不知道过多久，来电了，男人提着裤子，粗暴的拉扯迪亚波罗身上的贞操裤，骂骂咧咧的的侮辱着他。  
  
鬼八不知道什么时候来了，带着消声器的枪，指着男人的后脑勺发出了轻响。  
  
很快，有人大喊，死人了！  
  
那时候迪亚波罗已经被鬼八裹着带回去了。  
  
他的胃里面都是些恶心的东西，整个人都有些麻木呆板。  
  
回去以后，迪亚波罗呕吐了很久。  
  
鬼八用高压水枪冲洗着他。  
  
第二天，是在车上的露出，繁华的集市，他被绑着，被鬼八用性玩具弄到了高潮，外面人来人往，也不知道能不能看见车里面。  
  
迪亚波罗喘息着道：“你怎么不操我？难倒是不敢吗？”  
  
乔鲁诺叫人来调教自己，却不愿意自己被其他人操，真是TMD该死的变态！  
  
鬼八沉默。  
  
他知道，有些事是死也不能做的。  
  
他的任务是调教迪亚波罗，他决不能真正的操迪亚波罗。  
  
那个器官的使用权，只属于乔鲁诺一个人。  
  
即便如此，他也知道，这个任务结束后，自己很可能被灭口。  
  
但是，为了自己的儿子……  
  
振动器贴着敏感点，发出嗡嗡声，迪亚波罗弓起身体射了出来，继而晕了过去。  
  
他已经很久没有自己洗澡了。  
  
每一次都是不断高潮，被玩晕过去，被鬼八抱着洗澡。  
  
等再一次醒来的时候，就是被绑在床上休息的时候。  
  
即便是休息，后穴也塞着东西，时刻刺激着他的敏感点，让淫靡的感觉布满全身，就算是做梦的时候，也都是淫荡的梦境。  
  
他侧头看着无声的色情影片，里面是两个男人，一个男人被绑着，另外一个男人正在操他，一下又一下，被操的男人爽的扭动腰身，鸡巴在床上蹭来蹭去，淫荡极了。  
  
低级——迪亚波罗心里面咒骂着。  
  
操人的男人突然抬手，狠狠地拍打着被操着的屁股，影片也有声音，听着他们嗯嗯啊啊和啪啪啪的声音，迪亚波罗突然难受极了，他微微挣扎扭动了起来，试着移动自己的屁股，夹紧身体里面的跳蛋。  
  
恍惚间，幻想那个被操干的人就是自己。  
  
——好想被操，被狠狠地操，被打屁股被操到失控。  
  
该死的！  
  
该死该死该死该死该死该死该死该死该死该死该死该死该死！！！！！！！！  
  
迪亚波罗突然失控的低吼了起来，像是发狂的动物一样，嘶吼，挣扎，眼睛发红。  
  
医生拿着电击棒走了进来，鬼八配合着按住了迪亚波罗——他带了绝缘手套。  
  
迪亚波罗恶狠狠的瞪着他们，却是忍不住夹腿。  
  
鬼八用力的一扯身体，他就不得不双腿大开了。  
  
电击棒对着他的腿间会阴，发出了淡蓝色的光弧——那是何等可怕的感觉，在性欲勃发的时候，被电击性器和乳尖，就连后穴，也被塞入了粗大的颗粒按摩棒，震动的同时，释放出了强烈的电击。  
  
迪亚波罗就和死鱼一样，身体猛地震了起来，双眼反白，失神的长大了嘴巴。  
  
死了——  
  
真的要死了——  
  
痛苦，快感，极致的官能刺激，搭配可悲绝望的心理。  
  
快要把人给逼死了。  
  
“好了。”  
  
鬼八犹豫道：“他晕过去了，应该可以了。”  
  
“最后一次，加大电流，让这种感觉贯穿他的血肉骨髓——放心吧，是安全电压，不会损害他的身体，只是……”  
  
会留下强烈的神经烙印，同时影响精神思维，让这个人变成一个淫荡的尤物而已。  
  



End file.
